marvel_customsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lakisha Xavier-Frost
Lakisha was the firstborn daughter of Xavier II and Emma Frost., which included her younger half-brother Alex (named after their deceased uncle Havok). As a child of two leaders of the X-Men, Lakisha began training in the use of her abilities from a very young age. She learned what it means to be a mutant in a world of hate and fear and grew very comfortable around both humans and mutants alike thanks to her upbringing at the Xavier Institute. As a teen, she witnessed her friends and family brutally attacked by a combination of Skrulls and many of the X-Men's former foes. She was part of a group of Xavier Institute children who were captured by Mister Sinister, and grew closer to Olivier Raven during their imprisonment. lakisha's beauty and talents brought her an invitation to join the Mr.Sinister's Club, an elite social organisation of the world's wealthy and powerful figures, as a experiement, after erasing her memories. Frost was approached by an illusion of Professor Charles Xavier and Dr. Moira MacTaggart to join a new team of X-Men. When Lakisha refused, Professor X erased her memory of the encounter, as he seen her erased memories against Cameron's judgment that Professor Xavier should have forcibly changed her mind. Frost became an ally of Mr.Sinister, who was a member of the Club's Council of the Chosen, a group which secretly conspired to achieve world domination. Raised at Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Lakisha started to remember brief memories, like her parents and such. As such she one night quietly escaped and had returned to the X-Mansion, having been met by Ororo, and Charles Xavier, and she had told him she had felt something off. Xavier over the course of time let her back into the school, and helped her recover her erased memories. Telepathy: Lakisha possesses the ability to contact sentient minds both organic and mechanical based, as well as cosmic beings such as Galactus. Her telepathic abilities include mind-control, mental attacks, mental shielding, personality alteration, memory erasure, memory modification, etc. * Psionic Constructs: Avid usage of the psychic planes energies allows Lakisha to construct mental energy into various shapes and forms be they weapons or otherwise. Because of the nature of said energy the psi forms are purely ethereal having no physical sway, but that doesn't make them any less effective offense wise. * Psycho Pyrogenesis: ''Lakisha'' can create and manipulate psychic flames, allowing her to burn away thoughts and minds and manifest psionic energy and constructs to cause damage to the mind that fire would to the body. Organic Diamond Form: Like her mother, Lakisha does have the ability to transform herself into a flexible, translucent, organic diamond-like substance while retaining mobility. In this form, her skin is as hard as real diamond. In this state, food and water are not needed for a undetermined amount of time. Lakisha's diamond form does not require a conscious hold and thus will remain until it is voluntarily triggered back.